When Virtuality Meets Reality
by ThEBiGAlE
Summary: A boy, Zack Rain is warped into the game of Minecraft, where he meets some girls, who aren't really girls. They are mobs, human forms of mobs. He must team up with them to somehow find a way out of the game, and return back home. Will he succeed? (WARNING): Contains L.O.V.E (But no lemons). ON HIATUS FOR AN INDEFINITE TIME.
1. When everything goes horribly wrong

Chapter 1

**Zack's POV**

My name is Zack, Zack Rain. I have lived a normal life as a normal teenager, until now. Before I was sucked into Minecraft. There, I met a lot of strange girls who were really mobs. Here is my story.

The dull voice of the teacher echoed against the walls of the classroom. I had my head down on my closed textbook, looking up at the teacher. I nodded continuously, even though I wasn't listening and was half asleep. I nodded because grown ups like it when you nod, they think you're paying attention. The bell finally rings, and Science class had ended, and school was over. I hated science. I tucked my books into my schoolbag quickly, not bothering to look up at what homework there was for this dumb, useless class. I was probably going to fail it anyways.

It was raining outside, so my mom came in her little Toyota Corolla to pick me up, I lived 2 kilometers from the school. Arriving home, I sprint upstairs, as I was a fast writer and had finished my homework at school. This was my only time to relax during the day, playing Minecraft. Opening up my Macbook Air, I clicked on the little grass block icon of the game, which will be, and is in my dock. It jumped up and down, and opened. The bootstrap came out like usual:

Bootstrap(v5)

Current time is…

('os name') == 'Mac OS X'

…

All seemed ok, but at the end, something like this appeared:

Preparing to 'warp' into 'application' "Minecraft"

preparing 15%

preparing 50%

preparing100%

('user') == 'Zack Rain'

Warping 'user'...

The computer screen froze, and went black. A grass block appeared in the middle of the screen, with the "spinning gear" below (if you don't use OS X, they are just symbols, like the Windows hourglass thingy.). Time slowed down, my vision began to fade, and a black hole appeared in the middle of the screen, lightning cracked out of the spiral. "Aghhh!" I yelled, before plunging headfirst into it.

**Nobody in particular's POV**

"Where the heck am I?" Zack Rain asked as he rubbed his eyes, moaning. He got up, and found that he was in a blocky terrain. Recalling the events that had occurred shortly before, he figured out: "Oh darn! I'm in Minecraft with no supplies!".

Looking down at his hands, he realized that they weren't blocky. "Hey, that's strange!" he said as he began to walk forward towards a patch of oak trees. He was clearly in a mountain biome, massive chunks of land towered above him.

He began punching trees, which strangely, didn't hurt. It felt kind of like punching rubber. Having 32 blocks of wood, Zack crafted them into 128 planks. "I better build a house now…" He muttered to himself. The sun was now at it's highest peak in the sky, which Zack guessed was about noon. He made a crude little box which was about 4x4x4, and opened up a wall for doors. Spotting some sheep in the distance, he sprinted to them and killed them with his newly crafted wooden sword. "Ha! That should do!" Zack said as he raised his prize - 3 blocks of white wool.

The sun was now only half visible, Zack sprinted back to his little house, and crafted a bed. Laying down on it, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Unknown to him, a girl with purple eyes was perching upon a ledge, looking at his house. "Oh…a newcomer, I haven't seen him around before." She muttered silently to herself, before teleporting away.


	2. Hunting? Failed!

Chapter 2

**Zack's POV**

"Mmhm…" I said in my sleep, the sun was up, and birds were chirping in the air happily.

My stomach rumbled, and I got up. I looked in my inventory, but there was no food. "Time to go hunting…" I grabbed my wooden sword which was laying flat on the crafting table, and headed out.

I spotted a family of pigs in the distance, and went towards them. Approaching them carefully, the biggest pig raised it's head, looking at me curiously. "Sorry big guy-" I said, "but I'll have to kill you!" I yell as I raise my sword, and hit the pig. It turned red, and began running away. Soon, all the animals were running around crazily, and I chased them all over the place. Soon, I was sweating, and swearing, and I had no pork, and no breakfast.

**Nobody in particular's POV**

Again, the purple eyed girl teleported to the ledge overlooking Zack's house. "Not here…hmm?" She said, as she suddenly heard the oink of pigs in the distance. "Oh, there he is!" The girl said, as she teleported closer, behind a birch tree. "He's funny." the girl giggled.

**Zack's POV**

"Aghh!" I yell, as I throw my sword frustratedly at the largest pig, and to my surprise, it was hit and dropped 5 pieces of pork. "Wow, 5 pieces?" I muttered, as I walked closer and collected the meat. Suddenly, I heard a faint giggling sound behind me. I immediately threw my sword to the tree, which stuck. Immediately, the sound disappeared. I approached slowly, and pulled my sword out of the trunk. I circled carefully to the back of the tree, there was a warping sound, and all I saw was a black flash. I fell backwards on my butt, dazed.

**The girl's POV**

"Whew…that was really close." I say as I teleported to a mountaintop. "Looks like I'll have to keep my distance next time.".

**Zack's POV**

The sun was now going down, and I was lost. I had probably wandered in the wrong direction of the house, and ended up going to far.

"Dammit!" I yell as the hostile mobs began to spawn. I looked in my inventory, and shit, nothing was there except 5 pieces of pork and my wooden sword.

Zombies circled me in, I simulated what would happen if I kept still, and It wasn't a pretty scene. I charged for what looked like the weakest zombie, he, or it?! Was fragile and weak, and I rammed through it easily, running.

A few arrows whizzed past me, _Thank god, thank god, THANK GOD! _I silently pray. Suddenly, I was hit in the back with a enchanted fire arrow, and was knocked to the ground. A skeleton wearing enchanted leather armor was walking towards me, looking really intimidating with his Fire II and Unbreaking IV bow.

He nocked another arrow from his quiver, and I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact - which never came.

She was a blur, sweeping around the skeleton at impossible speeds. Suddenly, a blast from my saver's hands knocked the mob to the ground, which dropped the enchanted bow. "Who are you?" I ask, half groggily from the loss of blood, as I looked at the girl's pretty purple eyes. "Andr." She said, as she grabbed my hand and picked up the bow.

That was the last thing I heard before falling unconscious.


	3. Preparing for a journey

Chapter 3

**Zack's POV**

I slowly regained conscious, and was surprised to find that I was in my house, safe and sound. "What the?!" I said, confused as I got up from my bed. "Why am I back home?" I thought aloud. I remembered, the girl, her purple eyes…I had to find her.

I checked my inventory, and to my surprise, there was an enchanted bow, the same one the skeleton had used the night before. My sword was gone, probably broken, and I had finished all the pork. I opened my chest, and took out some wooden planks which I fashioned into sticks. I used the sticks to make a shovel and pick. Walking about 30 blocks away from my house, I began to dig in a staircase fashion down.

My pick hit stone, and I got 3, which I used to make a stone pickaxe. I had enough wood for a crafting table and sticks. I kept mining. Suddenly, I mined into a cave, and momentum kept me going. I fell in. Waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I saw an amazing sight - the walls of the cave were paved with iron ore. I walked to the shining awesomeness and began to mine. Soon, I had collected all of them and some coal as well.

Suddenly, a hiss was heard behind me. I slowly turned my head around, and found myself face to face with a damned creeper. "Ah shit!" I yell as it began to inflate, and blew up. The good thing was I lost only 2 hearts, as I had already ran a distance before it detonated. The bad thing was, the explosion revealed another cave, which was full of hostile mobs.

I sprinted for the exit, using wooden planks as a tower to get me back to my mining tunnel. I got there in time, and sealed the door. Walking out of my mine, I was huffing and puffing. I checked my inventory, and not bad! I had 27 iron ores and 14 coal. I walked back to my home, and crafted a furnace with all the cobblestone I had. I smelted the 27 ores with 4 coal. I now had 10 coals and 27 iron ingots. I used the iron ingots to make a full set of iron armor and a sword, even though, I still had one more.

Seeing that it was already night, I decided to rest before heading out.


End file.
